Sugar High
by TheTekkenKingdomFantasy
Summary: Babysitting one child? How hard could that be? ::P.S. I suck at summaries . , but read and review to make me happy!::


This is my first story so please keep the reviews at least semi-nice!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN THE PARENTS IN THIS STORY!!

is that clear enough?

Kairi was making plans to go out with her friends on Friday night. They were going to walk through Christmas in the Oaks and go ice skating. Her plans were unfortunately crushed the day before when her mom practically forced her to babysit some kid on that Friday night.

Friday came quickly. Kairi was walking to lunch to meet up with her friends at their table. This was the last day of school before winter break. She spotted her friends and sat down.

"So," said Sora, "What did you want to tell us, Kairi?"

Kairi sighed and said, "I can't come with you guys tonight. I have to babysit."

"Babysit?" Riku asked. "We planned this, like, last week and right at the last minute you have to babysit?"

"Yeah, I told my mom I already had plans, but she was all 'it's okay, dear, you can do that another day.' She said that like she was doing _me_ a favor. At least I'm getting paid or I would really put up a fight."

"maph mah maphr," Selphie chimed in with a mouthful of pizza in her mouth.

Riku laughed and turned to Selphie. "Selphie, chew and swallow. Now what did you say?"

"I said that's not fair. You already had plans. Your mom's so unreasonable!" Selphie said slamming her fist on the table.

"Whoa!" said Axel as he sat down with his tray of food. "Unreasonable? Selphie, since when did you know words like that?" Selphie stuck her tongue out at him as she turned back to her food.

A random grin spread on Kairi's face and everyone stared in horror. "Oh, no!" said Sora. "She has that grin on her face! Everyone run!"

Kairi giggled and looked at Sora, "My idea is not _that_ bad. I just thought that since I have to babysit tonight, maybe you guys would like to help and keep me company since we can't go ice skating. And I am _not_ letting ya'll go without me."

Riku put his hand to his chin in thought. "You know, I would, but I can't."

Kairi sighed, "You can't or you won't?"

"You see, I have a life. And that life doesn't consist of _me _babysitting some loud, obnoxious child. So I can't." Riku smiled as he ate a forkful of salad.

Selphie started bouncing up and down almost uncontrollably, "I'll help! I love children and children love me!"

"Um, I'm going to have to go with Riku on this one," said Axel.

"Oh no. You both will be going. This is payback."

Riku jerked his head in Kairi's direction after hearing those words. "What do you mean 'payback.' I don't owe you anything."

"Is that so? Remember that time when you and Axel decided to see if my iPod was water proof? If you do this, then I might consider your debts to be repaid."

Axel and Riku looked at each other and said at the same time, "We're in."

Sora laughed at them and told Kairi, "I'll come too. I mean, babysitting one child? How bad can that be?"

Boy was he wrong.

Selphie, Sora, Riku, and Axel all appeared at Kairi's house that night. They brought candy, popcorn, chips, and sodas as well as some games and movies. The kid arrived at about seven. She was short and skinny and she wore her black hair in two pony tails. She was very shy at first and would hardly speak.

Kairi walked up to the girl and bent down to her level. "Hi, I'm Kairi." She pointed to each person in the group as she said, "This is Axel, Sora, Riku, and Selphie. What's your name?"

The little girl mumbled something low and inaudible.

Kairi laughed and said, "I'm sorry, didn't catch that."

"Regal."

"Regal? That's a cute name. You want to play a game?"

The girl named Regal nodded her head and followed Kairi further inside the living room, where everyone else was sprawled on the couch. Selphie bounced towards Regal and put a big smile on her face. "So Reeeegal, how old are you?"

Regal returned the smile. "I'm seven and three quarters," she said with a hint of pride in her voice. After playing Candy land twice and Guess Who three times they decided it was time for a snack. Kairi found cookies in Regal's lunch box and gave it to Regal to eat as a snack.

Kairi immediately regretted that decision.

Regal started jumping off the walls. Literally. She was jumping all over the couch and the tables. She started punching Axel in the arm and was pulling Riku's hair. She threw a couple of cookie crumbs at Sora and kept jumping on Selphie's back. Kairi was unsuccessfully trying to sit her down but she wouldn't stay still.

Kairi managed to trick Regal into walking into a closet, and she closed her in. There wasn't a lock on the closet door, so she had to hold it closed.

Riku came over to help her keep the door closed as Regal was repeatedly throwing herself against the door. "I'm guessing she gets hyper," said Riku sarcastically.

Sora walked over to Kairi and sat in front of her. "I think she got crumbs in my eye," he whined as he rubbed his red eye.

Selphie ran to Kairi and put her hands on her hips. "You babysit kids all the time! Don't you know what to do when a kid gets uncontrollably hyper?"

"Well, I've never really had to deal with this before. The kids that I babysit don't get this hyper! Usually their parents tell me how much sugar they're allowed to have and stuff. Since her parents didn't tell me anything _and_ she had cookies in her bag, I thought she wouldn't get this bad."

Sora looked around and asked, "Where's Axel?"

Kairi looked around as well. "Oh, he'd better not left."

Riku chuckled and said, "Nah, he went to go put some ice on his face. He said the girl kept whacking him in the same spot on his face and to finish it off, she hit him with your purse."

"My purse?" Kairi thought, "It couldn't have hurt that bad."

Riku looked her in the eye. "The one with the buckles."

Everyone 'oohed' and Kairi went to check on Axel. She walked upstairs and saw him in the bathroom with a wet towel pressed to his face.

"You know," he started, "I didn't picture this happening when I agreed to help babysit."

"Me neither. We put her in a closet and Riku is holding the door closed so she can't get out." Kairi got on her tippy toes and tried to look at Axel's face. "How bad is it? Lemme see."

Axel took the towel away from his face and turned to look at Kairi. He had a big red spot on his left cheek.

"Ouch," said Kairi as an expression of pain appeared on her face. "I think it's safe now, though. She scrawny, she can't possibly get out when Riku's holding the—,"

_CRASH!_

"—door," Kairi finished. Axel and Kairi ran downstairs to find Riku on the floor in front of the door, that Regal was supposed to be held captive in, wide open with no child inside. Selphie, Sora, and Regal were nowhere in sight. "Okay, this is a little weird." Kairi ran up to Riku. "What happened?"

Riku looked up and in a strained voice he said, "Sh-she…tricked…hit me…." He groaned and put his hand to his head. "I-it's all a blur. I think I-I'll just lay h-here."

Axel looked around and said to Kairi, "Let's look for everyone else. I don't know what this girl's up to…" Axel and Kairi ran around frantically calling out both Sora and Selphie's names. They found Selphie in the kitchen, curled up in a corner.

"Selphie?" said Kairi softly as she and Axel moved closer to her.

"Ahh! Don't come near me!" screamed Selphie as she brought her hands up to protect her face.

"Selphie, it's just me, Kairi, and Axel."

Selphie brought her hands down and bounced to her feet. "Oh! Phew, for minute there, I thought you were Regal."

"What happened," asked Axel.

"Well, we were blocking the door and she was screaming and trying to get out. Then she stopped screaming and she started crying. She started saying 'I'll do anything if you let me out.' Sora told Riku to open the door and he cracked it open then she head butted the door, hit Riku with it and knocked him out. Then she told us she had a pet spider and she pulled it out of her pocket. The thing was huge! I think it was a tarantula! Then she started chasing us around with it and I ran in the kitchen and Sora ran off somewhere outside I think. I'm pretty sure Riku is probably still knocked out on the floor."

"Let's go find Sora. After that, we need to find that girl and…and…you know what? I'll go get some rope and duck tape," said Axel who was already running to another room.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, then," Kairi said to Selphie, who nodded. Kairi and Selphie ran outside and started looking for Sora.

"Help!" a voice rang out from the backyard. Kairi and Selphie ran behind the house to where they saw Regal chasing Sora with what looked like a small, hairy object in her hand. Kairi lunged for Regal only to be met with a mouthful of dirt. Selphie managed to grab Regal's hand, but she tripped over Kairi which sent both Selphie and Regal to the ground. Right when Regal tried to get up, a body jumped on top of her, grabbed her, and brought her on top of their shoulder.

Kairi looked up and saw Axel holding Regal by her legs and the rest of her body was dangling limply behind him. "I couldn't find any duck tape _or _ropes! I mean, what babysitter doesn't own that?"

Sora stopped running and was gasping for breath. "Thank :gasp: Goodness! What is she :gasp: doing with a :gasp: spider in her :gasp: pocket?"

"I don't know," said Kairi. She looked down and saw the spider Regal was holding on the ground. She jumped back but she noticed it didn't move since it had been on the ground. She examined it closer and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Guess what?" said Kairi as she picked up the spider.

"Don't pick that thing up!" Selphie squealed as she ran behind Sora.

Sora scooted away from Selphie leaving her hanging out in the open. "Don't hide behind me," Sora started while moving to hide behind Axel, "Because I will _not_ protect you if that thing gets close!"

Kairi walked up closer to them and said, "It's not real. It's rubber!"

"Really?" Selphie asked.

"Oh, well I feel dumb now," said Sora as he moved from behind Axel.

Sora, Axel, Kairi, and Selphie walked back inside the house and Axel sat on the couch with Regal in his arms so she wouldn't get away. Riku was still lying on the floor.

Sora went to the kitchen and came back with a cup of cold water. "Well this oughta wake him," he said as he poured the water on Riku's face.

"I didn't do it!" Riku yelled as he shot up to a sitting position with his arms in the air. He looked around and quickly got to his feet just to fall back down on his knees. "Aah, my head…it's ringing. The pain! HEADACHES!" Riku yelled and pointed to Regal. "YOU GIVE ME HEADACHES!"

Kairi ran upstairs to get a pain reliever as Riku made his way to the couch, glaring at Regal. Kairi started to walk back downstairs when she tripped on some object and tumbled down the stairs. "Owie!" Kairi whined while rubbing her backside. Everyone ran up to Kairi asking her if she was okay.

"I'm fine, but what did I trip on," she said as she looked back up the stairs. She ran back up and saw the culprit lying on the steps—a stuffed animal.

"My Webkinz!" Regal yelled as she grabbed her stuffed animal. "You stepped on him!" she yelled accusingly at Kairi while pointing a finger.

"It's not nice to point, ya know," said Axel.

"Shut up! You're so stupid! I can point at whoever and whenever I want!" she said as she stomped away.

Axel flinched.

Riku's eye twitched.

Kairi shuddered.

"This girl has some major issues," Selphie said.

"How did that animal even get on the steps?" asked Kairi.

Everyone shrugged and Sora asked, "Isn't it already past dinner? I'm hungry!"

Everyone went to the kitchen and Regal ran to her bag and pulled out a spaghetti dinner. Kairi popped it in the microwave while Riku ordered two pizzas.

Everyone stared at Regal as she began eating her spaghetti—with her hands. She was taking a handful of spaghetti and she put it in her mouth while dropping most of it on her shirt and on the floor.

Axel flinched.

Riku's eye twitched.

Kairi shuddered.

Sora gagged.

"Um, Regal?" Selphie asked while handing her a fork, "Why don't you try using a fork?"

Regal looked up at Selphie and stared at her for a long time.

"Or not," said Selphie as she put the fork back down.

They watched as Regal picked over her food, said she was full, and refused to eat anymore since she waited until it got cold. The pizza came and every else ate while watching The Little Mermaid. Regal kept staring at the pizza.

While Kairi was eating, Regal came up to her and pointed to the pizza, them to her stomach, and then to her mouth. Kairi knew that she wanted some of the pizza but she acted as if she didn't know what she was talking about. Finally Kairi asked, "Weren't you full just a few minutes ago?"

"No."

"So you lied?"

"Yeah, I was full but now I'm hungry again."

After bickering back and forth, Kairi finally let her have a slice of pizza and Regal managed to get most of the sauce on the floor and on her face.

"What is she, two?" asked Riku as he watched Kairi wipe Regal's face off.

"That's what it seems like," said Kairi.

After watching the movie, Regal started acting up again. She started throwing pens and pencils at everyone and laughing hysterically at their pain and aggravation. Out of the blue, Riku decided to make Regal something to drink. She kept saying she wanted coke. He came back with a glass filled with coke and gave it to Regal.

"Great," said Axel, "Caffeine."

She drank it and after about ten minutes, she was sleeping.

Everyone was amazed and Sora asked, "How did you do that?"

Riku looked at Sora and smirked, "Benadryl. I slipped a little in her coke."

"I'm so glad I'm getting paid for this," said Kairi while rubbing her temples. Everyone cleared their throat rather loudly and stared at Kairi. "I mean I'm so glad we're getting paid for this," she corrected.

Regal was still asleep by the time her parents came back to pick her up. Her mom was amazed that they had gotten her to sleep.

"So, I bet you all had a fun time?" asked Regal's mom.

Everyone mumbled and Kairi said, "Yeah, heh, you've no idea."

"What happened to your face?" asked Regal's mom to Axel.

Kairi looked at Axel as if to say, _you better not tell her what really happened._ Axel cleared his throat and unenthusiastically said, "I tripped."

"Okay." Regal's mom sighed and smiled at Kairi, "I forgot to tell you, but she can get a little hyper."

"A little?" Riku retorted before Kairi smacked his arm.

"What he means is, Regal started to get a little hyper, but she calmed down," Kairi said quickly.

"Yes, I'm sure by the looks of it now, you had no problem with her. I might have to get you to babysit more often."

"NO!" said Kairi before she knew what was coming out of her mouth. "problems…No problems whatsoever," she corrected.

"That's great! Well, we'll be going now. Bye!" said Regal's mom as she walked back to her car.

Kairi's mom walked through the door and waved as Regal's parents drove off. "Mom!" Kairi said. "Don't I get paid? I was really looking forward to that!"

"Oh no, dear. Since it was so last minute, I told her you wouldn't mind doing it for free. She's seven. How bad could she be? You probably forgot she was there."

Axel flinched.

Sora's eyebrow twitched.

Riku's headache came back.

Selphie shuddered.

Kairi fainted.

Did you like it?

Please tell me you liked it!

You can tell me if you liked it by clicking that little 'review' button thingy at the bottom...please!! it would make me feel so much better! o

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
